Misunderstandings
by Yunari
Summary: The sequel to Misinterpretations, Hinata's having a baby, Shukaku is missing and what do the Kazekage and his family now have to face. From baby diapers to dealing with Sand countries affairs, what will happen to this very unlikely couple? (Sorry guys, no update this week. Family issues. Will make it up I promise. 1/22/13)
1. Baby Fever

I do not own Naruto nor will I Ever so blah. I would like to tell you all that I know Misinterpretations and Misunderstandings mean the same thing. I wanted it that way and if I were to make a third part of this I'd probably name it Misgivings or something. Oh and I might post comments in this they will be in these (())

Chapter One: Baby Fever

Hinata was placed in a white room, which of course she hated, on a bed, she hated, with a Hokage, that at the moment she hated. She bit down hard on her lip and a small trickle of blood began to trickle across her tongue. But the strange thing was that the wound closed as quickly as it had been opened. She sighed and gripped the broken stress ball that Tsunade had given her. It had been filled with flour but her nails had dug right into the thin sac and now it was nothing but a small bit of fabric in her hand with flour covering the floor beneath her. She wanted to scream. She was in so much pain. Everything hurt. Even her, mouth hurt and that was probably from yelling at people and telling them to go away or yelling obstinacies at them.

Tsunade looked to Hinata and let out a small breath "okay Hinata when I tell you I want you to push." She didn't wait for an answer because she knew it wouldn't be a very nice one "okay ready, take a deep breath" When Hinata did she smiled softly and nodded "okay now push"

---

The moment he'd been told, Gaara got out of there. He ran past Shikamaru and to the front of the Kazekage building. Then he disappeared in a swirling sand tornado. He was pissed but he would not miss the birth of his child. He appeared in the forests far from his desert area then began to run. He pushed all the chakra he could muster into his feet and pushed off. He was running at twice the speed of any regular ninja even thought Shukaku wasn't giving him any help.

In less than an hour he was in Konoha and he had time to calm down. He entered the hospital and looked around. He asked about Hinata but no one seemed to understand. This meant that Hinata kept her pregnancy a secret from everyone. If not for the fact that Shikamaru had already told him where to Find Hinata, he'd be lost. He turned and ran down the stairs, jumping down the last four onto another landing. He descended a total of six floors and he knew he was deep underground. This made him worry. Why was Hinata having their child in such a secret place. They held captives and other people down here. If Gaara was ever injured and forced to pass out he'd be held down here.

The walls were infused with chakra making it impossible to detect anyone down here from the outside. Not many people even knew that the rooms down here existed. They just assumed that it ended in a basement and never bothered to go further. He descended to the last landing and came face to face with a large metal door. He could feel the chakra running threw it. He placed his hand on the door knob and turned. With a grunt he pushed the heavy door open and entered a very light up room. Doors lined both sides of the long, narrow hall. He let out a soft sound and closed the door behind him. Then slowly he walked down the hall looking left and right for Hinata's name. Shortly after he fount it neatly printed on the door and made a move to push the door open.

"I wouldn't do that Gaara. Hinata's not very kind like this." A voice behind him spoke. When he flung around he spotted that pink haired Kunoichi. She held a bowl full of water and a few cloth rangs. "She's almost got the baby out. Just wait a little longer." Sakura passed Gaara and entered the room.

Gaara growled and clenched his fists but managed to control himself. He slowly backed up till his back hit the wall and he rested it there. He closed his eyes and waited, waited….and waited. It felt like an eternity and finialy he heard a scream from Hinata fallowed by the cry of an infant and ((kodak moment)) Gaara's lips moved up in a gentle smile.

Sakura poked her head out after the cries had stopped and a few mintues passed "Gaara you can come in but keep your voice low, Hinata is weak and the baby is asleep." Gaara nodded and Sakura opened the door a bit more to let him pass. Gaara entered the room and looked around. Definatly to white for his licking. The walls, furniture, and even the floor was white. But he turned his head to the smell of blood and that's where he saw Hinata.

She was holding a smal lbundle in her arms. The child had brigth red hair like his fathers. Ass Gaara approached it opened it's eyes and looked up at him. First it looekd to Hinata then to Gaara again confused but not frightened. It had the Hyuuga eyes. Thoes pale eyes wuth the red hair. Quite strange but he liked it. He reached over and palced his hand on it's head and ruffled the small fuzz he felt there. He smield a little more "Well Hinata what did you want to name it?"

Hinata looked up at him as if she'd just seen him for the first time. "Gaara… I think… I should tell you soemthing" He looked at her strangly and Hinata lifted the baby and removed part of the cloth covering it's body. She moved it off the shoulder and showed Gaara the back "He has the same symbole on his shoulder that you have on your forhead"

Gaara blinked and looekd down at the child. That was strange. He'd carved the word into his head but the baby was born with it? He touched his finger to it and the sign flickered and then he knew. He pulled the blanket up and covered the shoulder. That's why the demon was gone. The Demon left his body and was now in his baby…. No the demon was his baby. Only born human and that Demon probably forgot all about the past. He smiled. Now he'd never have to tell Hinata of the demon. He would hold this secret to himself.

But he had felt it. That child, his child, Shukaku born as a human, he still had the same chakara. Gaara fwelt a bit of prid knowign that his boy would be the holder of such great chakara and that no one would bother him about it because he was not the holder of the demon. He was completley normal. "Haruki" Gaara whispered "Let's name him Haruki" ((Haruki means "Shining Brightly" by the way))

Hinata smiled and slowly she nodded "I like that name a lot" she stated and hugged her small child "Little Haruki" she closed her eyes and thought over the name just enjoying the sound of it. Suddenly she opened her pale eyes and looked to Gaara "I-I'm sor-" but she was cut off by Gaara who placed a finger to her lips.

"Hinata don't worry about it. Hush for now and get some rest. We will talk about it later" Gaara then turned and faced Tsunade and Sakura. He shot them a glare that basically said 'Tell anyone that I have a soft side and you will die' This made both women shiver and nodded. Even Tsunade who wasn't regularly bothered by the Kazekage because his look was more vicious than she'd ever seen before. But she could understand considering what Hinata just put him threw. He turned and smiled at his wife "Here let me take Haruki so you can get some sleep"

Hinata nodded and handed the baby over. Gaara held him tenderly in his arms and immediately Haruki looked up at Gaara and with a smile that seemed all to knowing gripped his sash and pulled himself closer to the warmth of his father. Upon close examination Gaara began to notice small things like how Haruki had His slightly tanned skin instead of Hinata's pale skin. But the boy defiantly had his mother's shape. He would be a beautiful boy and possible take after Hinata more than himself but anyone who looked at Haruki would know exactly who's child he was from the bright red hair and of course the pale Hyuga eyes.

"My son" What strange words they were to him. He smiled and kissed Hinata's head then turned "I'm going to sit over here" he told the woman and took himself a seat right in the corner, his son in his lap quickly falling fast asleep.

----

TBC

Well I had fun with that. Yune-chan has a hole bunch of ideas! She is so back in business now!


	2. Family matters

I do not and will never own Naruto, just another sad fact of life. I'm sorry this has taken so long guys. I understand if you want to tie me to a chair and beat me with noodles. I've been grounded for a while and when I got off groundation I didn't know what to write. Well any who here's the next chapter.

Chapter two: Family Matters

A week later Hinata was released from the hospital. She took up residence in Gaara's temporary quarters. It was a room given to him by the Hokage whenever he came to visit. She held her child in her arms and rocked him softly. "Haruki" she whispered to him "you're going to be the strongest and brightest child ever," she whispered. The boy was sleeping and for this she was glad. Taking care of a baby who wakes in the early dawn to scream was not the easiest things.

She heard someone at the door and smiled as she felt Gaara. He entered the house and sat across from her "how is he?" he asked, his voice quiet. He had a small smile on his lips, never seen by anyone else outside the house. He reached over and took the child from Hinata's arms. He rocked him softly and smiled.

"He's been fine," she whispered. She looked to the window and blinked a few times "We can't tell anyone" she said softly, her voice shaking with each letter as it passed her lips. To this Gaara's head shot up so fast not even his sand would have time to react.

"What do you mean?" He asked, clearly confused with the idea of not telling anyone about their child.

"You don't think I didn't notice did you Gaara?" Hinata slowly stood. She was still having trouble sitting and standing, mostly because she hadn't been out of hospital for very long. "Gaara I know what was inside you and I know what our son now has…. Though I'm not sure how to explain it all to myself." She began to pace around the room clearly in the middle of a thought process. Gaara just blinked at her in a confused way and gave her a look as to say 'how did you know?' So Hinata continued "I began to notice little things while I was pregnant for Haruki." She walked over to a small shelf of books and pulled one off. Slowly she opened it.

The book was a deep blue, hard cover. The pages a tinted yellow with scribbles of words all over. "Seven months pregnant" she read off, which turned out to be her own handwriting. "I couldn't sleep, Began to feel strange sensations and chakra inside my own body. " She sat back down in her chair "went to the bathroom and activated Byakugan and I took a look inside myself with the mirror in the bathroom." She snapped to book shut and glanced up at Gaara "you know what I saw?"

Gaara blinked slowly and looked down at his son suddenly feeling horrible for not telling Hinata about this… he thought he could hide it but Hinata was a Hyuuga so no surprised that she figured it out. "Gaara those chakra waves… they are so similar to ones I saw in Naruto way back" She placed a hand on her now shrinking tummy "So… I asked around… and I spoke to Tsunade… Gaara… why didn't you tell me about the demon?"

There the question was out. Hinata was having enough problems trying just to say it. She felt a strong twinge of pain in her chest and she too looked at her son "why didn't you trust me?"

Gaara's soft expression turned to stone. He turned around and slowly lowered Haruki into his crib and pushed it into the corner, out of the way and safe. He turned to his wife. "Because, I did not want you to see me the way they do," He said, his voice soft but growing angry. "And while we play the why game, Why did you not trust me enough to tell me you were pregnant?"

Hinata looked up at him her eyes twitching, close to tears "Because, I saw what happened to Naruto when he was younger, I know what would have happened if anyone knew about Haruki 's birth. They would call him a monster, they would treat him like nothing…. And… and I didn't think you'd claim him after that…"

Gaara frowned, he walked across the room and snatched Hinata's wrist. With his other hand he took a firm hold of her chin and forced her to look at him "God Damn it Hinata, don't you see what's happening?" He slowly released her. He couldn't remember talking so much sense… well ever. He slowly lifted his hands and looked at them. "Haruki, he won't be like Naruto or me. He's free Hinata, He has Shukaku's power yes but he's not evil and he does not contain the demon."

Hinata blinked "you mean… he's normal? He…he's free?"

Gaara nodded "yeah, he's free." Hinata ran to Gaara and almost knocked him over with the force of her hug. She felt happy, because she didn't have to hide her son, her remnant of Gaara. She didn't' have to worry about him being teased or harmed like Naruto was. And Gaara wouldn't have to worry about his child growing up without love because both his parents loved him and would protect him.

Time skip 5 years

"And how goes the operation?" The first voice asked. Three figures stood in a circle, hidden by the shadows. They wore long, black cloaks that covered their entire bodies from neck down.

"And the child?" The second asked only to be responded to by the third.

"In Kohona as we speak." The three men nodded to each other and the first, who seemed to be the leader smirked. "How do we proceed?"

The first one slowly turned his back to the other two "We kidnap the child" he stated. His dark eyes looked to the sky and he chuckled "and was give it to Orochimaru. That man will then probably raise it or something." He shrugged "All I know is that he said something about the child having a tremendous amount of chakra and that we needed to get it before the Akatsuki did." The other two men nodded "This should be easy, how much trouble can one kid be?"

The three nodded to each other and then disappeared, going their own separate ways. They needed to continue with the planning, for tomorrow…

----

"Another one Ino, well that's wonderful!" Hinata had returned to her normal self… well almost. She was no longer violent but she was however no longer shy. She spoke to Ino inside the flower shop. The blond was on break and Hinata had been shopping for a birthday Gift for Haruki. After all his birthday was tomorrow. She wanted to get him flowers and well pick up something for Gaara. He was off in Sand but promised to come to Kohona for their son's birthday.

"I know I never thought that Choji would want t hat many" Well if it hasn't been guessed already, Ino and Hinata were talking about kids. Ino and Choji had been together for almost two years and they were working on their third kid now. Choji had always told Ino he wanted a big family but well Ino hadn't believed him.

"When are you due?" Hinata asked. She couldn't help but think about Haruki. He was currently off playing with Ino's other two children, Rin and Nami, both girls.

"In about two months, but Choji is hoping for a boy" She smiled a bit and Hinata nodded. "You plan on having another kid? I'm sure Haruki would love a sibling."

Hinata shook her head "nah. Haruki has a lot of friends; He can always play with Shika and Temari's kid, when we're not here. She glanced around and smiled "Have you heard that Kankuro and Sakura have taken a liking to each other?" Ino's eyes went wide and she leaned over the counter.

"Really? When?"

"Sakura was on a mission over in Sand and some how they hit it off." She laughed a bit "They do have their differences though." She sighed softly and paid for her flowers "Well I will see you later, I have a party for Haruki to plan" She waved to her friend and left the store.

-----

TBC

Hey guys I'm running out of ideas for this story I don't want to end it though so I shall try my best. I hoped you liked this chapter as much as the others.


	3. Ready set go!

I don't own Naruto… Never ever ever please don't' rub it in. Though I do own Haruki and the three characters I'm about to introduce.

I'm sorry guys. I know I've said it before but I've got this job now that wipes me of all imagination. **Sigh** well anyway the long awaited third chapter of misunderstandings.

Chapter Three: Ready set go!

We can't do that… no if we go near that man we're sure to get slaughtered" the first voice came from a tall redheaded figure. The head of hair was covered mostly by a black hood and over his forehead sat a forehead protector with the symbol of Sound. He was dressed in various colors of black and gray and he hunched over like he was carrying something heavy. To his side there were two others. One, a woman, her hair a long silver, dropping to just above her feet. It was tied in a long braid and she was dressed in the same attired except her forehead protector sat around her waist. She was the next to speak.

"That Gaara creature would get us." She lifted a clipboard covered with papers and other things "according to the information gathered, Gaara has showed no signs of housing the demon and even sleeps at night now. If we don't take actions now then the Akatsuki will." Her skin was paler than moonlight and her lips looked an ashen gray. Again she spoke "Hinata is the weaker of the two but back during her fight to get him back she showed signs of being able to control Gaara's sand with her blood." The woman pointed out. "So we have a better chance if we try not to intercept the parents in anyway. I heard that a few years back, before this child was conceived that she went crazy and almost killed a villager… a loud blond one."

The second man nodded. He was planer than the there two as being that the only skin showing on his body were his eyes. They were glossed over with a thin film of white making him look blind. He was the shortest of the three looking more like a teenager than an adult "operations in order?" The other two shook their heads. He frowned and glared at the two who happened to shrink back "Kikery, Nemin, I expect everything to be in order and when you don't comply that displeases me. We are nothing right now do you hear me nothing! We don't' exist to Orochimaru, Kabuto or Sasuke. If we succeeded in this mission there is a possibility that we will finally become noticed in this vast sear of sound ninja."

The two nodded and bowed. They then jumped back and disappeared muttering a "yes Rem"

"Good… now back to where I was" Rem smiled his blank eyes being covered with a pair of sunglasses. He then pulled off his sound head band and shoved it deep in his pocket. He took hold of a staff and walked into the village of Kohona.

--0--

Her eyes widened with excitement as she grasped Tenten's hands "really? She's really giving it to him?" Hinata's longer hair draped down between her shoulders as she smiled up at her redhead "I'm happy for him." Tenten nodded in response, back. This morning it had been announced that Tsunade would be handing over the title of Hokage to Naruto. She had fought against the council for it but in the end she won.

On the same day as Haruki's birthday, today, Naruto was going to be given the title as leader of the village hidden in the leaves. Of course the hyperactive blond was happy to receive the title. It would give him more reason to peruse Sasuke. Hinata knew what Naruto's plans were before Naruto did. Mostly because she knew the blond. She still had a sore spot in here heart from that incident all those years back.

Even though it had been a complete misunderstanding. Naruto had tried to explain to her that they were drunk and that Sakura only wanted Sasuke but he was sorry that he couldn't return her feelings. This made her feel a bit better but she was still a bit mad at him. Couldn't he had realized her feelings earlier and just told her instead of leading her on like that?

Anyway enough of Naruto. Hinata smiled as she looked towards her sleeping son. "Tenten did you set up everything? And invite all the children?" She glanced up at her dear friend. Tenten had agreed to help her out because Gaara wasn't home yet and Hinata couldn't' put everything together on her own.

Tenten nodded "Yeah I set it all up. Temari and Kankuro are coming too by the way. I think Gaara will be with them. Temari's using this as an excuse to visit Kohona, mostly she told the counsel it was to greet the new Hokage. It worked for them" She smiled at her sister in law. Tenten and Neji had yet to have a child. They were waiting for something, though Tenten wasn't sure what yet… maybe Neji just didn't' want kids. She sighed a bit but shook the feeling off.

Hinata smiled a bit and patted her friend on the shoulder "hey… don't worry about it… I bed Neji is just being shy. He's always been the quiet brooding type" she laughed "kind of like Gaara." She tilted her head in a cute gesture "Why is it that all the good men brood?" she asked jokingly

Tenten smiled and laughed a bit with her. This made her relax a bit "thanks Hinata. I'll talk to him tonight…. How's it going with Gaara anyway?" she asked softly.

Hinata's eyes fell and she turned her head down to the side "Sometimes… I feel like he's never coming home. He'll go to Sand for days and then return at night while I'm asleep" she sighed softly "I just… I don't know." Tenten nodded and dropped the subject "so anyway, how many people do you think will be at this party?"

Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly "oh maybe twenty. I doubt it but we have to think. Ino and Choji, then their two children. Temari, Shikamaru and their kid. Then of course Kankuro and Kakashi and Ikiru…. Naruto will probably come too." She smiled a little "A lot of people all our friends from before and their children. I bet even Tsunade will stop by. Though Jiraiya is off somewhere doing his erm…"Research" so he wont' be there"

The two went on talking to each other having no clue as to the person watching them through the window. He was quiet and subtle, hiding his chakra signal so as not to be detected by the two women. _'So Gaara isn't even in the village?'_ He thought to himself with a smirk _'this will be much easier than I first assumed.' _A smile found it's way to Rem's hidden face. All he had to do now was get Hinata away from her son long enough to snatch him up.

Naruto becoming Hokage would be a good distraction for this too. And on top of that this new Hokage business would be an interesting fact to tell Sasuke. Maybe then the raven haired teen would feel some motivation to do something instead of brooding all day and waiting to have his body taken by Orochimaru or kill his brother.

--0--

Far away in one of the many hidden, underground labs, Sasuke sneezed and frowned as he shook it off. He glanced around and sighed then went back to his training. He was working on a new jutsu. One that would help him in his fight against Itachi. "Someone must have been talking about you" came a soft, smooth, yet maniacal voice. Sasuke shivered at the sound of the voice and his body froze. Slowly he turned around. Due to a fight that had left Orochimaru severely injured and in need to switch bodies, Sasuke had got to keep him but every time he heard that voice if creped the hell out of him.

"Orochimaru" he stated quietly his voice a void of emotion. The sannin smirked as he moved across the floor and wrapped his arms around Sasuke his cold clammy skin touching Sasuke's hot, from training, skin. He closed his eyes and bared it. EH would kill this man soon. "Get off me" he demanded but the older mans' hold only tightened.

"Oh is that anyway to treat the very person who is giving you power… in fact I'm going to get a hold of a little powerful being. One that could make this all go much faster." He chuckled and pulled away from Sasuke " You will see Sasuke… I will change the world" With that the creepy snake man disappeared.

Sasuke sighed and looked to the ceiling of the room as his body relaxed._ 'Naruto what are you doing?'_ he asked the no audible wall. He almost missed that loud babbling dobe of his. Slowly he shook his head and went back to training.

* * *

TBC well here's the next chapter. I threw in a few more of my own characters and I brought up Dear Sasuke… bet people have been wondering about him huh. Lol Well see yall later. 


	4. Birthday to Remember

I don't own Naruto. It's taking a while to post I know. I'll finish this fan fic then I believe I will end it. I have a few ideas for some other pairings but if anyone wants a paring they don't get to see a lot of then they could tell me and if I find it manageable I'll use it. Any who here's the next chapter, along with the first three chapters fixed because I proof read them and fixed a lot of mistakes.

I will try to get posts in when I can but it's hard. I know… I know excuses are like assholes, everybody's got one.

Chapter Four: Birthday to remember

The party was set and each box was wrapped in the little bows… but no one was around. This site was momentarily silent and empty for everyone littered the streets with either grumbles or gasps of joy. Today an event that would change history was about to accrue. Naruto, the fox demon's container, was to become Hokage. He'd shown how much control he had over the fox though after four tails he was at a loss so he had to be sure not to go that far.

Anyway, People gathered around the Hokage tower waiting for Tsunade to step out and hand over the title of Hokage to the one and only hyperactive blond Naruto. As the people filled the relatively large space, Hinata was looking around franticly for her Gaara. He'd promised her he wouldn't miss his son's birthday but the Kazekage was a busy man… she understood.

Held tightly to her body was Haruki. The boy was trying to leave her grasp to go play and with a small sigh, she released him. Immediately Haruki shot through the crowd to play with his friends. None of them knew about the child's strange reason of existence or who he was really suppose to be and Hinata wanted to keep I that way. She refused to allow her sun to be bullied the way everyone had bullied Naruto. She smiled as the boy made his way over to a large playground full of other children.

Her eyes turned to the Hokage tower where Tsunade was now stepping out. The tall blond woman looked over the crowd, her pig tails shifting with the slight breeze "I look at you now" she said in her booming voice "and I can see the doubt filling your hearts. You think not of this boy as a person, but you think of him as a monster as your parents and many of us have taught you to believe." She paused her hands gripping the rail as she looked down at the people with mild disgust "It makes me so angry to see how some of you treated this boy. He is a member of our village. He is a ninja who puts his heart into everything he does. He is a leader" she glanced behind her at the blond boy and smiled a little. Images of her own brother and Dan flashed through her mind. Both of them had futures for this village. They wanted to prove that there was more but… their lives had ended …. Now Naruto stood and he had a chance to change it all.

"I am no longer your Hokage. I pass this title of honor to Naruto and you will respect my decision. No one…. Not a single one of you has done more for this village than this boy, he took everything you threw at him and gave it back and more. You tried to knock him down and he just got back up. He is more deserving of this title than even me" Tsunade stopped and cleared her throat then motioned for Naruto to come forward "As I step down today, a dynasty ends. But a new one begins as Naruto takes over for me."

------------

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No"

"What about now?"

"Kikery, Calm down before I cut out your tongue" Rem spoke with a serious and cold voice to his woman companion. They were waiting for Nemin to get into position then they would make their move. Just as they thought about it a small child, clad in black joined the children on the playground. His hair was a fiery orange but other than that he had no special or out of the ordinary features. Rem looked to the silver haired girl and nodded "Now we move Kikery" he stated.

The woman grinned and jumped out of her hiding place. Her hands moved like small flashes of light and she slammed her hand onto the ground "Summoning Jutsu!" she called out. A large puff of smoke filled the air as her creature rose from the ground. When the smoke cleared, two wings shot out. They were gray and blue reaching at least a hundred feet from the back each. The body of the creature was hairy and smaller than the wings but still a bit fat. Two antenna reached out of it's head and below them were two round eyes. The creature was a giant moth and it was about to play.

Hinata sensed it first. Her eyes turned flaring the brakeman flaring full force as second before the moth circled the corner and began to attack people. She jumped back and looked around for Haruki. He was no where to be seen. She traveled her eyes over to the park where she'd last seen him but to nothing. Her eyes caught a movement and she turned her body to watch as a small child, no bigger than her son, with white hair and a long black coat was carrying a lump under that coat. She frowned but as she watched a sandal fell from the coat and she knew. "Haruki!" she yelled but the boy disappeared behind the corner with her son.

She frowned and began to race in that direction, holding as best as she could to the chakra levels but as she made her move the moth directly attacked her, sending a wave of razor sharp wind her way. She jumped a jolt of pain running through her arm and she knew that she'd been cut. A thin line of blood made it's way down her arm and dripped onto the ground beside her.

Something in her mind twitched and shattered. Her eyes were shadowed by the blue black hair and her hands clenched the wound on her arm slicing open a bit more by the movement. She cracked her knuckles and twitched. "oh no have I made the little nin cry? Or maybe she fears for her life?" Kikery joked. The only female of the trio was now the only one left. Her master Rem had already executed the other part of the plan and Nemin was off doing whatever he had to do. Now all she had to do was kill this little shaking woman and she could go without a problem.

Well unfortunately for her there was a problem and it flashed in front of her the moment he mouth shut from her former mocking. The hand of the woman had pulled back then smashed into her face at full force, blue chakra forcing it's way through the palm of the fragile looking girl. The sound ninja flew back, off her both and into the Hokage tower. Blood oozed from her mouth but one hit was not taking her down. She smirked and pushed away from the wall "oh so the little kitten has some bite."

"I don't normally kill" she said softly "I try to end things with talking and peaceful solutions but.." she paused and cracked her head from side to side and looked up, Her usually calm, peaceful pare lavender eyes were now filled with a hate only seen a few years prior. "you will die and then I will find all your little friends and kill them too for what they have done"

Gaara wasn't here this time and she wasn't going to count on him to calm her down. Her son was taken and she had no idea to where. The woman who stood before her was her only hint and she would find out because if she didn't… she couldn't have another misunderstanding… She was broken before and fixed but this time she would probably be shattered to pieces if the only family she had of her own was ripped from her hands.

A strange chakra over flowed her body as she began to power up. But this was just like last time when she'd used Gaara's sand to find him. The normally blue color faded and her chakra became a hot red, muck like the color of her lover's hair, and flared to life. She shifted her body with one hand behind her and the other in front of her then her feet spread wide, this stance was purely Neji's but she had learned and she had tweaked his technique. Neji's was a thing of numbers but hers, that was something more along the lines of time.

Gomen don't be mad at Yune-chan for not putting up a new chapter. I ish very very sorry. But I put one up so maybe I redeemed some little fraction of happiness right?


	5. Forgive me

I don't own Naruto, well now that I mention it I don't own a lot of things, like a car or a real life for that matter. *sigh* anywho next chapter is up. I know i probably still have some spelling errors but i'll probabyl fix them later. Writing this same chapter over and over again was not fun. Sorry for the very over due update.

Chapter Five: Forgive me

Breaths came out heavy and sweat rolled down her brow. Blood dripped from her lips as well as various wounds. A thick purple smoke oozed out of a particular wound on her shoulder showing that a particular attack had been poisoned. Hinata was in bad shape, her vision fading and every now and then she felt ready to collapse. But she could not. She had to get to her son. She had to save him and the woman before her was the only thing between her and her little one.

The giant moth that had been summoned was long gone and the other woman Kikery was in worse shape than Hinata. Her headband lay discarded a few hundred feet from her body and her arm completely broken, every bone shattered. But of course in order to understand how this happened, one would have to go back.

-----20 minutes ago-----

Hinata trusted herself at the giant creature which held the woman. She let out a ferocious growl and her hand landed on the moth's head. The moth and the woman went flying to the ground. This was only allowed because Kikery had not expected the small fragile woman to have such strength in her. As the moth recovered the two took to the sky once more now knowing what to expect.

Kikery ran her arm across her mouth smearing a slight trail of blood that had formed there. How could a little girl even begin to show this much power? It wasn't possible but yet here stood this frail looking woman before her, body posed and hand held out tauntingly. It irked her to the point where she could feel rage boil within her. "Shishi" she called in a commanding voice. The thing pulled it's head back and opened it's mouth. A large amount of wind was being pulled into the mouth of the large insect and the boy began to expand.

Hinata blinked and tilted her head a frown set on her lips. She had not seen such a thing for along time. In fact the only other giant moth like insect she ever saw was back on a mission with her team and Naruto way back when. She closed her eyes and felt her hands move. Red symbols appeared on each hand. Though she did not take notice in them she could feel the power that they held.

Her charka had been different sense her son's birth. Not only had her child been given a strange gift but some of that gift seemed to have been left behind inside her. As the moth stopped and closed it's mouth she felt it coming. She held her ground and with a wild blast the air was shot out at her in a wild tornado of razor sharp air. Leaves that had been caught in the wind cut at her arms and legs drawing blood. She winced but did not deviate from her position.

When the air calmed a little she attacked. Her hands had been cut by the leaves, thin lines of blood dropping to the ground in a weird little pattern. It only rested long enough to form a small puddle then sank into the ground. Much like so long ago a red sand began to clime it's way out of the ground and form around her body protectively. It was not as strong as Gaara's but it was the little bit that she had taken control of from his gourd so long ago.

The one symbol glowed a little and the sand began to swirl a little faster. Then the other and glowed, only this time a heat was introduced. She pushed her hands together, though the more sand that formed between them the more difficulty it became. She felt it began to change shape and mold and her mind left. Her body acted on it's own and she let it. She sand became crystal clear and shimmered in the light drawing the eyes of Kikery. With a strange, wicked smile Hinata pulled her hands back, forgetting about the earlier stance she'd taken up, and released the material from her grasp.

A very sharp, very thick glass spear made it's way up and crashed into the head of the moth. To avoid death, the moth disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving behind the two women. Kikery hissed and pulled out a short sword that had sat at her hip with the rest of her weapons. It shimmered slightly. She lunged, shoving her sword at Hinata who dodged and made her own swipe. The two moved so quickly it was like a dance of death for no ordinary person could see them.

They came to a standstill when Hinata's blade cut into one of the woman's arms and Kikery's blade had gone completely through Hinata's shoulder, the blood dripping down the weapon and glistening softly. Though they were both injured it was Kikery who laughed. "find a cure for that" she stated with a cocky grin. Hinata pulled back, removing the sword from her shoulder and tossing it aside. She couldn't move that arm but she didn't need too. She slammed her foot down on the woman's shoulder and with her other arm she jerked Kikery's arm up, hearing the sound of snapping she was quite satisfied.

"Tell me where they've taken him" she stated once Kikery's screams died down. The woman did not answer so Hinata moved her foot and kicked the side of the woman's already broken arm, causing it to snap in another place "I'll repeat, where have they taken my son?" Receiving no answer she moved one more and snapped another part of the woman's bone, the arm now broken in three places.

"okay okay please…!" Kikery screamed as her resolve finally broke like her arm. "just stop…" she began to sob a little, trails dripping down her face in an odd manor "forgive me"

Hinata let out a low growl "my son." she stated to put the woman back on track. Kikery nodded and bit her lip to keep from sobbing some more.

"They're making their way to the earth country." she sputtered out "Lord Orochimaru has a place hidden there" she winced a bit and Hinata leaned down and removed the sound ninja's head band. She looked at it then chucked it away.

~that brings us to present time~

"Pray f or your life" Hinata whispered but before the ninja could say anything the red sand surrounded the woman "I saw this once" she stated "but I've never thought to try it." She lifted her hand as the sand completely covered the woman in Gaara's well known sand coffin. Without another word she clasped her hand closed and sounds of cracking filled the air. The sand fell away and Hinata stared blankly "what do you know." The sand had not killed the woman, it had not even squished her into pieces. No it had only broken various bones in the woman's body and she had passed out from the pain.

Someone landed softly beside her but she sighed "you are too late" she stated "I don't require back up" She looked up to see the blond male she had trid to kill a few times in the past.

"Hinata…. What did you do? I mean wow… what happened to the soft spoken, shy girl I use to know… this just isn't you." Naruto stated his blue eyes dull with his worry.

"Do not Misunderstand Hokage" she began, not looking at him or calling his name "When a woman's child is at risk, nothing will stop her." she turned her head and looked up at Naruto. Her normally pale eyes were outlined in a red tint. Naruto knew this color, in fact he was more than familiar with it because the demon inside him had taken control many times but as far as he knew Hinata did not have any kind of demon in her… "I am leaving" she stated and jumped onto the roof of a nearby house "what you chose to do with that information is up to you." and she vanished.

Naruto frowned and shook his head. This was not good. He placed a hand over his eyes and sighed. First day as Hokage and he had to find a way to make sure that Hinata was not labeled as a missing nin, but first thing was first. "Hey Grandma" he called out and sure enough Tsunade appeared at his side smacking him in the head for calling her such a thing. "We have to get in contact with Gaara" he looked up at the other blond who only nodded in response.

----

TBC Well no matter how much I rewrite this I feel that it is crappy. So I'm just gonna put it up and hope for the best.


	6. Lost in Transition

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters and I make no profit from this Fanfic.

Chapter Six: Lost in Transition

The sound of splitting wood echoed about the room. Sand shivered and struck at odd corners, avoiding the people but showing its master's obvious discontent. Green eyes scanned the room, searching for some kind of answer, something to make sense of the situation that he was in currently. A pale hand rubbed at his aching temples and he waved off the people of the room. They feared him when he was in this mood. Fears of his past self still present in many of the people. Someone had taken his son and his wife was missing. This was not the news he wished to receive today. It was because of this news that he decided not to go to Konoha, the resulting collateral damage would be immense.

The sand began to settle as his emotions did. As must as he wanted to charge out of this room and out into the world, he could not. He was the Kazekage and his people needed him. His hand shifted from his temple and he began to bite the tip of his thumb. Hinata and Haruki were the most important people in his lives and he would gladly give up his title for them, but it was not as simple as that. The redhead stood and moved across the room. Gaara gazed out the circular window at the town below. There was more to this than just the kidnapping of his son.

A soft tap at the door drew his attention and he gave the okay to enter. Temari slid through the door and closed it behind her. A click pronounced itself indicating the door was locked and she stood before her brother with a sad expression. " I'm sorry Gaara. The elders won't allow an absence from your duties. They said that it would hurt the village if you left, even if we are in an alliance with The Leaf." The male sighed and moved back to his chair. He sat down and closed his eyes, both hands rubbing his temples. Just when things felt impossible. He had no doubt that Hinata would save their son. His worries were more above Hinata and her mental state. It had been very apparent to him that her heart was still very fragile.

He had hoped that the birth of Haruki would help her come completely out of that madness that seemed to devour her. With the help of his newfound friends he had managed to pull himself together but now he saw that same destruction in Hinata. If anything were to happen to their boy…. Hinata would snap. Visions of sorrow and anger flooded him and he had to shake his head to rid his mind of such things. "Temari. I understand my position. As Kazekage I can not abandon my village." His hands clasped and rested on the table in front of him as his eyes searched Temari's for something unknown to the woman. "But as a father and a husband, there is nothing that can stop me from leaving."

A smile formed on Temari's lips and she had to raise her own hand to stifle a laugh. Garra had come so far and she was so very proud of him. She's watched her little brother crawl out of the darkness and into the light. She had the shinobi of Konoha to thank for his improvement however, just like her brother, she had noticed Hinata's decent. It was as if the two were switching places. Haruki and Gaara had made this better for the Hyuuga. Thus the loss of a son would not bode well for either of them. She loved her nation but what was the point if one's family was lost in the process of duty? " Kankuro and I will aid you in any way we can. I'll act as Kazekage in your place… so go brother and save what is most precious to you."

Green orbs went wide as he stared at his blond sister. He had not expected this. Slowly he stood and stepped around his desk. He stood, awkwardly, in front of her. The redhead was unsure if a hug would show how he was feeling but he couldn't bring himself to do it. This was foreign territory for him. Seeing his awkwardness Temari reached out and pulled the younger boy to her chest. She held him there for a short while, lightly rubbing his back. When time could no longer halt, she patted him on the back and stepped back. "Give 'em Hell."

Gaara gave a silent nod and thanked her. Sand shifted about the room and came to him, circling his feet and drawing him in. The whole thing looked like a massive sandpit that was eating him alive but it was just bringing him to a spot just outside the building. Within seconds he was atop the Kazekage tower and allowed his eyes to examine the horizon. The kidnappers were heading towards Iwagakure. His information was just as limited as his time, which was slowly ticking by. Moving in a one man unit would keep him under the radar but he had to keep in mind that he was also looking for Hinata. A rescue and a search… who knew. He sighed softly, tensed his legs and jumped off the building. He had no more time to think.

-0-

What had she been thinking? It had been hours already, the day ticking away and the light fading from the skies. Only sheer determination and willpower was keeping her going. Her baby, the pride and joy of her life, and she let him slip out of her fingers. She blamed the world but most of all, she blamed herself. How could she expect to call herself a mother if she couldn't even protect the one child she had? She was wishing that she had asked what they wanted with Haruki but her rage had taken over her. She didn't understand this madness that was coursing through her veins and consuming her very being.

A monster boiled below the surface and she could feel it there, waiting. She didn't want to be mean. she didn't to cause all that damage she had to the woman. The very memory of the enjoyment she felt while snapping the woman's bones. What was wrong with her? If that coffin had worked she would have killed a person in cold blood, a person that couldn't fight back. It sickened her that she had enjoyed it but the taste of blood was still fresh in her mouth and it made her belly rumble with a terrible hunger.

What was she becoming?

Exhaustion hit and she stopped. Her body slacked, knees locked and the Hyuuga fell to the ground. Her breath was heavy and her body was shaking both from the exhaustion and the madness in her heart. Hinata tried to stand but her body would not respond. She took this to her a sign and decided she would make camp. After a few moments of resting she managed to pull herself to her feet. From there she gathered materials and started a fire. She was not hungry but for her health, she nibbled at a few wild berries as hse stared into the fire.

What would she do when she found them? Simple, she would kill ever last one of them. Wait… Kill? If Haruki was harmed in any way she wasn't sure what she was going to do. _'Simple, if a single hair is harmed, you will crush them without mercy. Drain their blood and devour their souls. Make them suffer.'_ Hinata blinked and glanced around, clearly confused. The voice echoed in her mind and whispered words of violence and bloodshed. At one point she agreed with it but the realization of that mortified her. She was falling apart, something inside was tugging at the edges of her mind and she feared for her own sanity.

"Haruki, wait for me. " the voice silenced and she was alone once more. Her own thoughts drifted around her family and it was these thoughts that allowed the Hyuuga to sleep.

-0-

"Kikery hasn't met up with us yet." Nemin spoke softly. Rem sat beside him and just across the fire pit rested the small child they had acquired. The two had reached the rendezvous point but their third member had not arrived. Rem poked at the fire, obviously disturbed by the whole situation.

" She's probably dead. We're playing with monsters, Nemin. Do not let your guard down." The embers glowed with a warm light, rising to the sky before fading. They just had to make it to Iwagakure and meet up with the big players. While the dangers were great, the rewards were just to hard to resist. " We will write her off as collateral damage. If she was defeated here, it simply means that she is not worth the brilliant future we have coming to us. Not get some sleep Nemin, we have a long trip ahead of us." The Shinobi gave a court nod before curling up in his bedroll.

Rem would take the first watch and the child didn't seem to be acting up. In fact they had almost thought they killed it at one point for it wasn't putting up a fight. The child had remained asleep, like he was in some kind of hibernation, awaiting rescue maybe? The two Shinobi had never had a smoother mission but it put Rem at unease. This was just too easy. Wasn't this child suppose to contain an awful amount of power? So why wasn't he using it?

Rem rested his chin against his clasped hands and frowned deeply.

TBC

Author's note: Thank you all for your reviews over the years. I went back and read it all. Thank you for your criticism, I only wish I had paid more attention to it and corrected my grammar considerably. All I can say is I'm sorry and I wish to do better. It has been a very long time sense I updated this story. I'm not sure if any of my original readers are still reading. If you are, thank you for always staying with me. I do not want to end this story but I am unsure of updates. I will not promise on something I can not deliver. However I will hack away at this story the best I can, when I remember to do so. Reviews are what remains me to keep going. I do hope that my grammar has improved as I am no longer in school and I have a better grasp of the language from years of writing. I will admit that I am in need of a proof reader, I think that a second pair of eyes would help me greatly. As always please review and rate. Constructive criticism is accepted and loved. I hope to end this story like no other. ~Love Yune-chan


	7. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters and I make no profit from this Fanfic though the money would help my poor self.

Note: I am in need of someone to read for me, either that or put up with my obvious issues. I reread the last chapter and while the mistakes have dulled down a bit, there are still too many to count. As promised an update, I think I will update once a week or at least try to. It will get the story moving and keep you guys from wanting to hit me with a random flying object. Any who on to the story.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Memories

"Rem… Rem. Rem! The brat, he's gone" If the sound of his name being repeated didn't wake the man it was defiantly the last sentence. He sat upright and his eyes narrowed. Nemin stood over the empty makeshift bed and pointed at it, his hand shaking violently. " The kid. What are we going to do without the Kid?" Nemin began to freak out, his hands went to his head and the panic started. Rem on the other hand, had no time for such a thing. He straightened his form and pulled together his things, stuffing them into a small bag.

"We have no time to panic Nemin. Pack, hide the remains of the fire and catch up with me. I will look for the brat." His companion nodded, grateful for his captain's orders. Rem, on the other hand, shifted his form and gazed out into the tree line. They had never suspected the brat to run off like that. He'd been so quiet that the two had nearly forgotten he existed. The older shinobi bent his knees a bit before jumping into the trees and beginning his search.

His eyes scanned the ground and even the surrounding area but there was nothing. He didn't understand how it was possible for the child to just up and vanish like that. Even the most experienced shinobi left some kind of trace. The man lifted his thumb to his mouth and bit down hard. A slight grunt of pain was fallowed by a number of hand signs. His hand was then thrust onto the ground and a large summoning platform appeared. His blood mixed with it and the ground erupted in a mini explosion that cast loose plants aside.

When the debris cleared, a large cat like creature stood in it's wake. "Search for the boy. If you find anything let me know." The creature bowed its head in response and ran off. Rem sighed and decided to return to camp.

What he found waiting for him… was another story entirely.

From a massive tree, Nemin was hanging upside down, blood pooling on the ground below his head. Their items were scatted about the ground as if someone had been looking for something. He was distracted from his mental inventory when a Kunai landed right beside his head. He turned to look at it as a paper on the end caught flame. He barley had time to dodge as the entire thing exploded beside him. He ducked, rolling off to the side and shifting back to his feet, all in an instant. He looked around quickly but he couldn't see anything.

He armed himself but it wasn't until he looked back to Nemin that he saw her. There dressed in traditional black fishnet, gray jacket and blue black pants, stood Hinata. Her face was twisted in anger and her left sleeve had splotches of blood from where she'd conversed with the first culprit. Even her normally calm eyes were filled with anger and hate, something she hadn't felt for a while now. It fueled her, even now, and made her stronger.

" I am only going to ask this once" She said softly, though her voice was strong and demanding. " And you'd better answer me less you want to end up like your friends." The woman turned her body to face him completely and began walking, each step echoing in Rem's ears. He had expected Hinata to come after them but this woman didn't at all seem like the creature that he had been informed of. She was anger and hatred and evil but then again they had taken a cub from mother tiger…. Rem couldn't move, his body was frozen in place but he had not seen her weave any hand signs to indicate she was causing his state of paralysis. Then what was it?

The look in her eyes, the predatory gaze that screamed at his very heart. As Hinata got within reaching distance she clamped a hand down on the shinobi's shoulder and squeezed hard. Her nails bit into his shoulder, but Rem still could not break the woman's gaze. " Where. Is. My. Son?" Each word was annunciated as she spoke clearly to him and left no room for question. Rem's knees shook but he lifted his arm and hit the Hyuuga hard. She didn't even budge though the impact to her gut caused a thin line of blood to find its way from her mouth and down the left side of her chin.

She searched his eyes but found nothing there. With that the Hyuuga's hands began to glow with a dark blue color. "Wrong answer."

Rem's last cries echoed through the forest, sending chills down passing stranger's spines.

-0-

Time. Why was it always the one thing he lacked. Even as the mighty Kazekage, he couldn't do the simplest of things ,nor could he ever seem to have enough time. He'd managed to catch a rumor of his wife, she was making her way to earth country and while it was not much, it gave him a direction to fallow. For the most part the trip had been uneventful on his end. A few robbers, scared away by his identity and the normal traveling salesman but nothing out of the ordinary.

He had been traveling for a few days now but nothing seemed to pop up, nothing that seemed remotely important.

A sandaled foot landed and the sound of a click made his mind become alert. He jumped back as an explosion rocked the forest in front of him. Immediately his sand rose to protect him. When the dust cleared he stepped out of the tree line and into an open area. It looked as if the place had been used for a camp a few nights ago. The red head lowered his body and traced his pale fingers over the ground. There was not much left from the prior explosion but he could tell something had happened here. As he examined the area a bit more he found two more traps, which he disarmed.

Green eyes closed and he released a soft sigh. There had been a fight here. He could tell from the damage to a tree and the red stained earth that two people had died here. A much smaller one had been here but the trail went cold and then there was a presence of someone obviously much more powerful then the two dead ones. What he found most curious were the traces of sand he found. His hand moved over it and it reacted almost violently to his own chakra. His hand went to his chin and he frowned.

What was going on?

He pushed at the sand again and it lashed out at him so violently that he had to pull his hand back. The same met with his own and they clashed before melting into each other and his own sand absorbed the other. The chakra signatures felt similar but different. Has his son awakened as Shukaku? The obvious missing presence of the demon in his own body was one thing but having it's powers in his son? That couldn't be good. What if Haruki was devoured by the beast's intentions like he had been all those years ago? He couldn't let it happen.

The red head straightened himself and decided to fallow the sand trail that had been left for him. From the looks of the area and the remaining chakra left in the sane, he was about two days behind whom ever had slayed the first two people. He prayed it wasn't his son but he also hoped it was, just so he knew that the boy was okay. Hinata could take care of herself and while he worried about her, he knew this. Their child on the other hand had to take priority in this matter.

With his mind made up, Gaara turned and began his journey once more. Time was not going to wait for him and he had already decided that it was best to keep moving.

-0-

"The moon was huge and red. My mom was there. She was singing, but crying. It was kind of weird. I didn't see dad but everything was so quiet, like watching the world on mute." the small child spoke. He had been bathed, changed and was now sitting, munching, happily, on some dried fruit. It was hard to believe that this redheaded child was the son of Hinata and Gaara, he found it hard to believe that those two would ever be together, let along reproduce. The room was large, and empty. The owners were most likely dead or moved out by now, leaving everything behind for his own personally use.

The child in question sat at the table, rambling off about some kind of dream that he had and it made the older, much paler male, remember his own past. Images flushed over him and he cracked a smile. His arms crossed his chest and he leaned back against the wall where he stood. He was a good two feet from the kid but watching his every move. Haruki stared at the male for a long moment, his ramblings growing silent.

"Say, where did you come from anyway? My mom always told me not to talk to strangers. I mean, your not a stranger but you are." The confusions in the mini Gaara's face was enough to make the stoic man laugh. He covered his mouth to stifle it but the smile on the kids face told him that he had already been sold out. " I don't get it. Why do you think I'm so funny?" The child questioned as he finished his meal. He turned and slid off the bench and onto the floor, his feet making soft sounds.

Haruki closed the distance between himself and the man, the black eyes cold an d warm but mostly lonely. The man lowered his body and placed a large hand on the mess of red, shaking it back and forth to ruffle the hair he found there. The man made eye contact with the child, searching for answers but finding none himself.

"It's because you remind me of someone."

"Who?" the boy questioned as most children do. The man released a soft snicker and stood back up. He straightened his clothing and turned his head to glance out the window.

"An old friend of mine. I wonder what that dobe is going."

TBC

* * *

Author's note: Today's chapter was brought to you by this picture:

I did not draw it, I wish I had but this is the Hinata I was going for in this story and I'm glad to have finally found something that makes sense to the woman I see in my mind.


End file.
